


Lemonaid break

by TysonlovesElla



Category: Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ive had this thing sitting for months, its bout time i post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TysonlovesElla/pseuds/TysonlovesElla
Summary: Ash has a flash back to a much darker time, but the past is the past. I can stay there, and a little lemonaid can really help wiht that.
Relationships: Ash/Meghan Chase
Kudos: 2





	Lemonaid break

_ “Pathetic!” Snarled Mab, “Again.” _

_ I got up, blood dripping down my arms, pain jolting through me like a lighting bolt. Rowen, my older brother grinning at me, this was my first real sword fight. Rowen was way stronger than me, I had only sparred with Sage a few times. Rowen had already cut me several times, and each time I fell on the ground. I gripped the sword in my hand, I was tense. This was to decide if I got to eat tonight. The rule of the winter court, you had to prove your strength to eat.  _

_ I charged and swung my sword, it crossed with Rowen’s, he used glamor to shove me off and then cut my face and I fell to the ground. _

_ “Is this the best my son can do??” Mab roared, “ Are you really a winter fey? You're nothing but a pathetic failure!” _

_ Tears were welling in my eyes, Mab noticed right away and froze me in place, _

_ “Disgusting!A fey never cries! Stay there! A failure doesn't deserve to eat. Let it rot there.” _

_ It, I wasn’t a him to her. I was an it as long as I was weak, my heart felt really low. Had I not been frozen I would have started wailing. What I didn’t realize then, at the age of 8…. _

_ That would be the first of many nights of starvation. _

“Dad!” Snapped a little boy, breaking me out of my trace.

I gasped, looking around, “What? What is it?”

The little boy was tapping his feet, He had silver hair and blue eyes, and a temper to match all of the summer court. He was wearing a little black coat and brown trousers. He looked slightly annoyed at me.

  
“What did I do now?” I asked in a husky voice.

“You and Glitch are supposed to spar! I only have twenty mintues before I have to go back to studying! Hurry up dad!”

I chuckled, “Alright boy. I’m moving.”    
  


The boy ran on ahead, Kerrian, my little boy, he's a snarky little jerk but he means well. Hes naive to the world I used to live in. He would never have to worry about being frozen as punishment for being weak. He would never have to worry about being covered in scars, nor would he go to bed hungry. He might have some difficulties in life, like a broken heart or lost friends but he would live a normal carefree life. As long as I live I will protect him.

Even if it means forfeiting my own life.

The reception I got from Glitch was no better.

“About time, little lord Kerrian was going to die or boredom.”

Oh is it bully Ash day?

I drew my sword, “Talking won’t save you from me handing you your butt.”

Glitch smirked and a spark of a bad memory came back.

“Get ready Ash. I’m going to show your son how a true fey fights.”

Twenty minutes later we were panting both on our behinds and covered in sweat. A draw, like it always is. Neither one of us got any blows in though it came close many times.

“That was so cool!” Kerrian exclaimed, “Dad! You were amazing!”

I felt my face get slightly warm, “I-It was nothing..”

A Wire nymph came from the castle, “Little master. Your mother said it's time for your studies again.”

Kerrian groaned and went back into the castle and Glitch left too. He somehow recovered his strength rather quickly. Leaving me by myself, I scanned my body, Glitch might not have got a cut but he sure left bruises, they stung. I tried to pull myself up but it wasn’t working. Ugh, great job Ash, train with Glitch! What a wonderful idea! Now if anyone were to see me I’d be a laughing stalk. ‘Hahahahha look at the iron knight, on his ass after a little training. When is Meghan going to release him?’

I realized how dumb I was being, Meghan would never release me. We promised to stay together forever. Though, I don’t want to be a burden. And-

“I see boys will always be boys.” stated a voice.

And there she was, my lovely Iron queen. Wearing a green sundress and black high heels, red lips and her hair down. Some of it was in her face, she was carrying a glass filled with lemonade, she was smiling at me.

She approached me and Handed me the glass, I took it and sipped it. The coolness refreshing me.

“Good stuff.” I commented.

“Of course it is, I made it just for you. Did Glitch get too rough with you?”

I shook my head, “No, I’m fine Meghan.”   
  
I really was fine, now that she was next to me. Her eyes full of life, her smile made me forget how tired I was. She extended her hand and I grabbed her hand and she pulled me up. I quickly realized how close I was to my queen’s face. My heart started racing, gods she's so pretty. I’d love to just kiss those soft lips. To feel her love yet again, but at the same time I love being this close to her. It's so strange, being near her makes me feel content, happy. Like I’m where I belong, there is no where I’d rather be.

Meghan chuckled, “Finish your lemonade.” and then she softly kissed my lips.

The cherry taste of her lips made my lips tingle, I sat down next to her and took a long drink. The lemonade really was good. It tastes tangy but there was a little sugar in there. I could get used to this, drinking cold drinks after long days of training. I looked to my left and Meghan was scanning my body for bruises, which she saw plenty of. Her disappointed stare was enough to make me want to run through a tornado.

“What?” I asked.

“Did you have another bad memory of your mom?” 

How did she-

“A little, I guess you weren’t checking for bruises.”

“If i was checking for bruises all three of you would be grounded.”

I gulped, “Yes my queen.”

“So what was your daymare?”

“I… my first sword fight. With only a few spars from Sage I was thrown into a fight with Rowen who was a 100 years older than me, I… lost miserably,”

“Obviously, you were too young.”

I nodded, “Well Mab hated this, she...froze me still and didn’t let me eat that night.”

“How old were you?”

“8 in about human years.”

I felt a flash of anger erupt from Meghan’s soul, but she didn’t show it. Her eyes had a sympathetic look and then they lit up like she had an idea.

“I know! You’re hungry, I have new orders for you. Sit right here and don’t move till i get back.”

“And if someone tries to get me to move?” I jested.

“Tell them their queen will be very mad if you move. Don’t make me use your full name love.”

“Yes mam!” i stated.

She then kissed me and ran off, What exactly was she planning? Its not time to cook lunch? Does she really think she can cook without any-

“My queen, is it not the time for the cooks-”

“I will cook for my gods damn husband if i want to! And that final!”

I chuckled, She's so amazing and lords does she drive the staff crazy. She goes into the kitchen all the time to cook for me and Kerrian. Glitch must drive himself up the wall with all the complaints. 

I didn’t hear much after that, but Meghan seemed happy. Her glamor was really high, she's gotten better at cooking but what the heck is she so excited for. Twenty minutes later I had my answer, Meghan came out with a full course meal. Not only that, my absolute favorites. Lobster tail dripping with lemon juice and cocktail sauce. And tons of shrimp, all lined up perfectly around the lobster. 

“Holy crap! This is amazing!” I exclaimed 

Meghan sat the plate down and then sat down, “Eat up my love.”

And lords did I, I haven’t eaten this kind of food in centuries. In fact I’ve only had it once, on my 10th birthday Rowen served it for me. But it was a trap, he just wanted me relaxed so I would fall down a hole and not come out for weeks. I was only found cause Mab went looking for me and that just got me locked in a cell for another 2 weeks. 

But this wasn’t a trap, This was my wife cooking me lunch. This was my queen protecting me, her knight. This was my boy just wanting to see a bit of excitement before he had to study. This is just my family protecting me. Meghan watched me eat, her eyes full of love and kindness. I love her so much, my heart was filled with so many emotions that I couldn't even explain all of them.

When I finished, Meghan giggled, “Better now?”

“Not yet.” I smirked, I then cupped her face and kissed her softly.

The taste of lipstick sparked my soul, Meghan coiled her arms around me, I sensed a feeling of Safety coming from me. This is just another day of forever, with her.

.


End file.
